Independent States Allied Forces
Overview The Independent States Allied Forces ISAF was a defensive military coalition composed of LittleBigPlanet Union clans for the purpose of general security. It is best known for being the foundation of the Union's latter-era counter-trolling policies. History Initially, the Independent States Allied Forces was not a Union specific coalition. Originally, it was an alliance of multiple groups and clans devoted to containing the troll organization known as Judgement. Judgement, led by the former leaders of the Fallen Republic and the Shadow Paradigm, posed a serious threat to the community. Former enemies joined hands to form ISAF during October 2014 in order to take on the coming threat. The 'original ISAF' was composed of the LittleBigPlanet Union (Mainly its Union Task Force), The Remnants Union, Silentium Contra, and the Axis. ISAF launched several operations to destroy Judgement through the next few months following the beginning of the campaign. Operation Lunar Storm The Union Task Force, UTF under the command of Ojibogichida-78 at the time, quickly reformed to face the coming threat and contribute to ISAF reporting strikes and offensives. With a newly formed four man Gladius Squad and a developing Rapier Squad, the UTF was ready for action. Meanwhile, Silentium Contra was attempting to gain a leadership potential in ISAF by trying to formulate a plan to take on Judgement. However, President M88youngling did not see potential in much of SC's plans and instilled his own strategy, that strategy being the present day Union anti-troll policy. The goal was to starve Judgement of attention, just like any other troll. The rest of the coalition agreed. The Union Task Force dubbed the operation against Judgement 'Operation Lunar Storm' and began making plans for future offensives. Operation Arrowhead While many operations had been conducted by the UTF before this point, Operation Arrowhead was intended to be a joint reporting strike on Judgement in order to hopefully ban their leader and cripple their attempts to publish a Judgement level to support themselves. ISAF organized the Operation to hit an old Fallen Republic Reichstag level for the nazi symbolism. The mission was a complete success, not only destroying the Reichstag, but also taking down a level called "Battle Planet Syria." It is unknown exactly how many non-Union ISAF forces participated in the operation, but the Union interpreted the mission as totally reliant on the UTF and with little help from ISAF. This would shape further affairs with ISAF in the future. This was the first and only joint ISAF operation of the entire campaign. ISAF Dissolves After an incident where the Remnants Union and Silentium Contra were outright bullying a member of Judgement, the LBPU decided to cease it's affiliation with ISAF and left the coalition to fight Judgement on its own. Immediately after the LBPU left, ISAF collapsed. It is presumed that this is because the LBPU was the only one capable of doing anything during the entire conflict. The UTF continued to resist Judgement action until the end of the conflict sometime in February 2015. ISAF is Refounded The Novus Carta's implementation on April 20th, 2015 brought back ISAF but this time under total Union control. ISAF now served as a joint defense coalition of all Union clans with military programs. This was to account for the lack of interest in the Union Task Forces, however the UTF still existed after this. On July 13th, 2015, the Union Security Council unanimously passed a police action titled the ''[Containment Resolution|[R.001Visarian Containment Resolution]] ''in an effort to counter the Visarian Mandate's bullying of furries and other aggressive actions. This especially became important after the Mandate's involvement in the Soldier Wolves' attempt to frame the Union for aggression towards furries. Ultimately the Soldier Wolves' attempt was unsuccessful due to the Union's rapid response, but the Soldier Wolves continued to stubbornly refuse to follow the Union's counter-trolling policies, making the problem worse by conducting flamewars with the Visarians. Fearing that the Soldier Wolves and other furries would only make the situation worse, the Security Council supported a resolution that allowed ISAF to openly engage in specific operations against the Mandate and the Soldier Wolves. These were rating warfare and reporting strikes. There were no major operations against the Mandate due to the Mandate's inactivity after this point. Demographics Population ISAF was purely composed of Union member states that had a military program. This set it up to be rather small, as few clans had military programs during the latter half of the reformed Union's lifetime. Language ISAF member states spoke predominately English. Government The Independent States Allied Forces was primarily administrated by the Union President and the other Protectors. However, ISAF can only be mobilized offensively by the Union Security Council, later the Union Commission. Foreign Relations and Military The Independent States Allied Forces at its defensive core was a group of Union clans willing to take part in direct reporting strikes and other practical operations to defend the Union or to carry out the will of the Union Security Council. A large effort was made to attempt to make ISAF member clans be examples of Union counter-troll policies in action. Grief reporting trolls, blocking them and ignoring them were the three main tactics utilized by the Union to counteract trolling. Culture and Style The Independent States Allied Forces varied in style from clan to clan, however at a core Union level it was represented by a rather modern, European style coalition. In an effort to raise ISAF activity and make it more appealing, President M88youngling attempted to start Online Create Battle programs in ISAF clans. To get clans started, a starter pack of armaments was created. Base uniforms were also created. Infrastructure The Independent States Allied Forces was planned to be mobilized through all means of communication necessary to mount a defensive for the Union should one be necessary. These forms of communication were methods such as PlayStation Messages and Discord. The main structure of the alliance was very loose. On the 31st of December in 2017, the LBPU Secretary of Defense initiated an IOC (Initial Operational Capability) trial for the first of three structured units to be assigned to the ISAF. The 1st Special Operations Air Combat Squadron (1SOACS) (also known as the "Skördeman's"), is an air combat unit suited for OCB/Interdiction missions, and is jointed between the UTF and ISAF.1SOACS Document The remaining two units are scheduled to be enacted into IOC trials during early 2018. References